Спасибо, Лайла
by Hellerick Ferlibay
Summary: Хельга благодарит Лайлу. Но вот за что? / Перевод с английского, автор: StarvingWriterMaeve


Представляю перевод еще одной короткой, но милой истории.

Автор: StarvingWriterMaeve, публикуется с ее разрешения

Оригинальное название: _Thank You, Lila_

Рейтинг: PG-13 (из-за одного нецензурного слова)

Дисклеймер: разумеется, никто ничем не владеет.

-x-x-x-

**Спасибо, Лайла**

Лайла невинно захихикала, увидав раскрасневшееся лицо Хельги.

— Так ты всё еще меня ненавидишь, да? — спросила она и снова захихикала.

Ее смех скоро затерялся в общем хохоте. Хельга молча смотрела в пол. Она просто сидела и терпела этот смех; кровь ее закипела, но она так ничего и не сказала.

Фиби сидела не шелохнувшись. Он не знала, то ли ей сейчас следует отбежать от Хельги подальше, то ли обнять Лайлу. Ей самой так и хотелось рассмеяться, но она понимала, как это было бы грубо по отношению к ее подруге. Так что она отвернулась в сторону улицы и молча глядела в одну точку.

Хельга, в конце концов, выдавила из себя пару сухих смешков.

— Я тебя всё еще ненавижу.

Трое направились к выходу из школы.

Вообще-то, за годы, прошедшие с четвертого класса, Хельга с Лайлой стали довольно близкими подругами. И они постоянно шутили по поводу ненависти, которую когда-то Хельга испытывала к Лайле — шутили совершенно безобидно.

Но сегодня казалось, что Хельга говорит всерьез. Ну, или просто она говорила таким тоном. Фиби знала, что, после того, что сделала Лайла, Хельга никогда бы не стала ее ненавидеть.

-x-x-x-

Всё началось пару часов назад, в школьной столовой. Три девочки уселись за один столик и начали болтать. Хельга вдруг выпала из разговора, мечтательно уставившись на одного конкретного мальчика.

— Ой, пожалуйста, только не говори мне, что ты до сих пор сходишь по нему с ума, — Лайла закатила глаза.

О том, что она влюбилась в Арнольда, Хельга рассказала Лайле еще в четвертом классе — она была вынуждена сделать это, чтобы получить в школьной пьесе роль Джульетты и иметь возможность поцеловать Арнольда. Таким был их первый поцелуй.

— Ладно, не буду, — Хельга кивнула своей лучшей подруге. — Фиби, ты скажи.

— Да, она всё еще в него влюблена, — усмехнулась Фиби. Тогда Лайла перевала внимание девочек на Арнольда. Он сидел вместе с Джеральдом, который уже давно был парнем Фиби, и они были глубоко поглощены каким-то разговором.

— Интересно, о чем они разговаривают, — задумчиво сказала Фиби, приметив, как расслабились черты лица Хельги.

Лайла укусила свой бутерброд.

— Спорим, что о последней проделке Хельги.

— Может быть, — согласилась Хельга и вновь сосредоточила внимание на таинственной субстанции, которую в столовой подавали в качестве обеда.

— Надо ж такое было придумать: открываешь замок, а дверь, оказывается, на пружине!

Хельга усмехнулась.

— Ну да.

— Дверь шмякнула его по лицу и разломилась пополам. Ты уже столько лет над ним издеваешься, Хельга. Тебе не кажется, что с него достаточно?

Фиби лишь кивнула, гадая, к чему это ведет Лайла. Сама она уже давно отчаялась разговаривать с Хельгой на тему ее неконтролируемого гнева.

— Ты не думаешь, что тебе следует относиться к нему более доброжелательно? Ну, или хотя бы демонстрировать ему другие эмоции, нежели злость.

— Скорее Брейни перестанет сопеть, чем случится что-то подобное, — со смехом сказала Хельга.

— Мне кажется, что у нее что-то на уме, Хельга, — прервала ее Фиби. Хельга закатила глаза.

— Я думаю, ты просто боишься.

Хельга выронила пластиковую вилку и уставилась на сидевшую рядом с нею Лайлу.

— Что ты сейчас сказала?

— Ты боишься.

Хотя это и была чистая правда, Хельга не могла не возразить.

— С чего вдруг я буду бояться, быть к нему доброжелательной?

— Отлично, — Лайла ухмыльнулась, — но, по-моему, ты очень боишься быть с ним.

— Что?

— Тебе страшно начать с ним встречаться.

— Бред-то какой, — засмеялась Хельга.

— А мне кажется, что это вовсе не бред. Ты боишься быть с ним, потому что ты его слишком любишь. Вот ты и злишься на него, чтобы не подпускать к себе. Хотя на самом деле, глубоко в душе ты хочешь быть с ним, ты просто _трусишь_.

— Что за чушь ты несешь?.. С каких пор ты заделалась психологом?

Фиби сосредоточилась на своей тарелке. Она не хотела встревать в перепалку между подругами, хотя начала догадываться, чего добивается Лайла.

— Всё сходится, Хельга. Ты боишься.

— Хватит говорить это! — рявкнула Хельга. — Ничего я не боюсь!

Лайла ухмыльнулась.

— Ну, если ты такая храбрая, почему бы тебе не пойти к нему и не поцеловать его?

Хельга застыла на месте.

— Чего?

Фиби прикрыла ладонью раскрытый от удивления рот.

— Докажи мне, что ты не боишься. Иди и поцелуй его.

Хельга уже собиралась выругаться и подбирала для этого слова, но ее прервал звонок, оповестивший о конце большой перемены. Хельга вскочила на ноги и сбежала и столовой, прежде, чем кто-то успел хотя бы глазом моргнуть.

— Лайла, ты спятила!

Лайла засмеялась.

— Ты так думаешь, Фиби? А может, я гений?

-x-x-x-

Пятнадцать минут назад, когда прозвенел звонок с последнего урока, Лайла выловила Хельгу, позаботившись о том, чтобы она не скрылась из школы. Лайла знала, что Хельга постаралась бы сбежать, а потом все выходные просидела бы взаперти дома, лишь бы не встречаться с ней лицом к лицу.

— Кажется, ты всё еще должна доказать мне, что не боишься, — ухмыльнулась Лайла.

— Кажется, если ты сейчас меня не пропустишь, ты схлопочешь синяк под глазом, — выпалила Хельга.

— Да ладно, Хельга. Не будь такой трусихой. Всего лишь один маленький поцелуйчик.

Хельга продолжила идти прочь.

— Нет.

— Но подумай хотя бы о своей репутации. Кто знает, вдруг после обеда я проболталась об этом Ронде.

— _Ты что?_ — выкрикнула Хельга, развернувшись на месте.

Лайла сделала вид, что задумалась и пытается вспомнить, рассказала она Ронде или нет.

— Да, совершенно точно, она об этом слышала. А значит, все остальные тоже уже знают.

— Ты самая последняя сволочь!

— Так, значит, это правда? — Ронда появилась у Хельги из-за спины.

Хельга закатила глаза.

— Чего тебе надо, Принцесса?

— Просто хотелось посмотреть, сбежишь ты или нет. Такое, наверное, даже тебе не по зубам.

Хельга снова закатила глаза.

— Мне всё по зубам.

— Отлично, — Ронда улыбнулась. — А то я уже попросила Арнольда подождать.

— Что ты сделала?

— Ну, ты ведь не думала, что я собираюсь такое пропустить, а? Вы двое совершенно _презираете_ друг друга, — она засмеялась. — Мне интересно, приведет это к коллапсу Вселенной или нет.

Хельга бросила Лайле убийственный взгляд, а Ронда не переставала хохотать.

— Хельга, не хочешь — не надо. Но просто тогда все будут знать, что ты трусиха.

Хельга прикусила свою нижнюю губу.

— Черт с вами! — гнев овладел ее телом, и она зашагала вперед. Естественные симптомы страха — сжавшийся живот, дрожащие руки, готовое вырваться из груди сердце — лишь подгоняли ее. Она увидела Арнольда, стоящего в сторонке у входа в школу. — Репоголовый!

Арнольд и Джеральд повернулись на ее голос. Джеральд выступил вперед.

— Проваливай, Патаки!

— Заткнись, Джеральдо! — крикнула Хельга, перед тем как схватить Арнольда за лицо и притянуть к себе. И в то же мгновение это случилось. Они целовались. Они _по-настоящему _целовались. Арнольд был слишком шокирован, и просто стоял как вкопанный, но всё же целовал ее в ответ.

Ронда постаралась привлечь к происходящему внимание окружающих, и вокруг них быстро собралась толпа. Лайла и Фиби первыми прибыли к месту действия, и Фиби старалась успокоить Джеральда.

Три минуты спустя они, наконец, расступились.

— Хельга, что это было, — спросил задыхающийся Арнольд.

Все вокруг умолкли, ожидая ее ответа. Хельга почувствовала, как у нее запылали щеки, она была не в силах говорить. Арнольд, не обращая внимания на окружающих, подтянул ее к себе и прошептал:

— Пыл момента?

Остальные ученики переглянулись, не понимая, что он имеет в виду.

Хельга медленно кивнула, она опустила взгляд, ее щеки всё так же светились ярким румянцем. Она прекрасно помнила, как призналась ему в любви на крыше небоскреба Фьючер-Тек Индастриз. После того, как Арнольд и Джеральд спасли их район, Арнольд дал ей возможность забрать то признание обратно. Она согласилась, и они сошлись на том, что ее признание было сказано в пылу момента.

Некоторые начали над ней смеяться. Она хотела на них всех закричать, но Арнольд держал ее за руку, и это ее успокаивало.

— Хельга?

— Что, репоголовый?

Он улыбнулся.

— И зайду за тобой сегодня вечером в семь. Идет?

Хельга постаралась сохранять спокойное выражение лица, тогда как ее сердце заколотилось еще бешенее.

— Л-ладно, — она улыбнулась. — Давай.

В этот момент Джеральд схватил Арнольда за шиворот и, что-то бормоча, оттащил в сторону.

Девочки снова пошли домой, и Лайла опять засмеялась.

— Я тебя всё еще ненавижу, — повторила Хельга.

— Конечно, — ответила Лайла, не сильно-то веря ей.

Фиби улыбнулась.

— Похоже, у кого-то сегодня будет свидание.

Хельга, которая шла по тротуару за Лайлой и Фиби, тоже улыбнулась.

— Спасибо тебе, Лайла. За то, что ты такая заноза в заднице.


End file.
